


Reminisce

by Dark_Phantasies



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Opal has killed before and will kill again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phantasies/pseuds/Dark_Phantasies
Summary: Reminisce - To indulge in enjoyable recollection of past events.Opal tells her newly-adopted heir a story.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Poplar | Opal, Poplar | Opal/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Reminisce

Opal carefully studies the young man she’d brought back to Ballonlea. He wears his oversized coat like a buffer, something to keep the world at bay. She knows all too well what that feels like. After all, she used to do the same thing.

“Do you want to hear a story, my little Pink?”

The boy looks up, curiosity furrowing his brow. He nods, and Opal begins to weave the tale.

  
  


Opal was young once, an up and coming gym leader in the newly established Galar League Tournament. Her specialty? The most theatrical of all types, Fairy. She posed a serious threat to any challengers who managed to survive the Glimwood Tangle and make it through to Ballonlea. At 16, she was on top of the world.

At 17, the League came under new management. The new Chairman was charming, witty, polite. She fell in love immediately, as did every young woman in Galar, so it seemed. She was young then, naive, easy to lead astray.

At 19, they married. It was a lavishly opulent ceremony, the crowning moment of another successful League Season. Opal was one of the strongest Gym Leaders in the region, and seemed poised to take the Champion’s title for herself.

In the off season, she worked as an actress. Ballonlea’s Stadium doubled as a theatre. People came from as far as Kalos just to watch her on the stage. She felt at home in the theatre, just as she did battling. After all, she needed something to keep her mind sharp.

It was the first thing he tried to take away.

“I need  _ something _ to do during the off-season, darling. Besides, I’m  _ popular _ ! People love me!”

“Opal, dearest. It’s time we start thinking of the future.  _ Our _ future. You can’t be a gym leader or an actress forever.”

She sighed and agreed to cut her performances down from eight shows a week to five -- the weekend, with two matinees. It satisfied him, at least for the time being.

They split their time between Wyndon and Ballonlea, with more time than she would like spent in the capitol of Galar. The sleek, modern townhome felt nothing like her cozy little cottage surrounded by the woods. But… sacrifices must be made in order to keep a spouse happy. And she was young. She didn’t know better.

  
  


“Where is this going, Ms. Opal?” the boy asks. Opal smiles that knowing smile.

“Hush now. We’re getting to the good part.”

  
  


As her career grew, she started to see him less and less. There was talk about her being forced to quit the league. After all, she was a woman, and Pokemon battling was for men. Opal would fight tooth and nail to remain as the leader of the Ballonlea City Gym.

Her husband was not so easily swayed however, and Opal found herself a new, permanent resident of Wyndon. The big city was not for her. She was overwhelmed, constantly stressed, and tired of playing the dutiful wife.

The worst was when she found him in bed with another woman. His mistress was barely older than she was, and it was clear from how they talked that it was far from the first time. Opal ran from the room, holding back sobs. She took the first Corviknight Taxi she could back to Ballonlea, her home.

It was there that she hatched a plan. A cunning plan. After all, people went missing in Glimwood Tangle all the time. It was… to be expected that… He couldn’t navigate the way she could. Glimwood was her home, her safety net. She was safe there.

She called him from the Pokemon center, contrite and begging for him to come back, to Ballonlea. She would explain everything. They could have a picnic out in the forest. It would be perfect.

  
  


“I still don’t understand, Ms. Opal. Why are you telling me this?”

“You’ll understand soon enough.”

  
  


A picnic in Glimwood Tangle, surrounded by the gentle glow of mushrooms. Opal smiled her sweetest smile as she poured him a cup of homemade Roserade tea. She didn’t need anything to drink, she was happy.

When he woke up, he was tied to a tree, deeper in the forest than most. Opal grinned. She liked listening to him scream, listening to him beg to let him go. After all, he was at her mercy, and Opal was very strong.

She leaves him there, his screams covered by the sounds of the forest. Waits a week, and then another, before contacting the police. She puts on a good show, the grieving widow, the nervous innocent. She was young, after all, just twenty five years old.

“You… Killed him?”

Opal chuckles. “No, I did nothing but leave him in the forest. Morgrem are particularly feral however.” She smiles softly. “They never did find the body. Such a shame. He was… a rather good man.”

“And what happened to you?”

“Well… I’ve been the gym leader since I was sixteen, with only a brief stint as a housewife. A long and storied career, with plenty of time in the off season to perform.”

“And… the other woman?”

“She had a son. His son founded one of the most… far-reaching companies in all of Galar. Perhaps you’ve heard of it, my little Pink. Macro Cosmos?”

“That’s… Chairman Rose’s company.”

Opal nods. “So it is. I never forgot the wrongs done to me. And I’ve been keeping tabs. I have a long memory. You’d do well to mind that, little Pink.”

The boy nods, looking at the mug of tea in his hands. “I… have some thinking to do, Ms. Opal.”

“I would expect nothing less. I’ll leave you to your thoughts. And… Bede?” She pauses in the doorframe, and the boy looks up at her. She can tell that he isn’t used to being called by name. “I’ve found that Glimwood is a wonderful place to think. It’s… Calming.”

He nods, setting the mug on the little table. “Yes, Ms. Opal.” He walks out of the room. Perhaps the little Pink is exactly what she is looking for in a successor. She can investigate more fully once his training truly begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few days before the events of Denoument, though the two are stand-alone stories.


End file.
